Dark Angel
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Angel de la oscuridad, eso es lo que eres. Mi corazón esta en tus manos, no hay forma de escapar de tí. Me tienes encerrado. Repartes dolor y sufrimiento en una nube de guerra. ¿Como me enamoré de tí? Eso es algo que todavía me pregunto...


Esto es algo simple que me llego a la mente escuchando la canción: Dark Angel.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo me divertí escribiendo esto.

* * *

 **Dark Angel**

Angel de la oscuridad, eso es lo que eres. Mi corazón esta en tus manos, no hay forma de escapar de tí. Me tienes encerrado. Repartes dolor y sufrimiento en una nube de guerra. ¿Como me enamoré de tí? Eso es algo que todavía me pregunto. Mi mundo esta en tus manos angel de la oscuridad. Todo a tú alrededor es negro. Tu mundo y tu familia solo te enseñaron el mal pintandolo de bien. Todo está mal. Eso que te dicen no es real. El mundo y las personas no son como te enseñaron. Te equivocas. Se equivocan. Pero pelearé por tí.

Enamorado. De tan solo pensarlo me emocioné. Al fín el amor había llegado a mí, al fin dejaría de estar solo. Sí, la emoción era mucha. Me encantaba la idéa, la realidad es que a pesar de todo, todavía me encanta la idea. No es lo que yo creía. Todos buscan una mujer ideal, la mía no es así. Tiene muchos defectos, pero aún así la amo. Mi amor es todo un problema. Conocí al amor de mi vida en el peor momento, de la peor forma y como la peor persona. Me enamore de ella contra mi voluntad, la conquisté siendo yo mismo, sin mentiras ni escudos. Se entregó a mí cuando fuí igual que ella, me volví el mejor por ella y me enteré de que solo me usaba. Perdí el juicio y fuí el mejor entre los peores. La asusté, pero ella no es de las que se dan por vencida. Ella es la mejor, la primera, la única. Eso corre por su sangre, tiene el legado perfecto. Me buscó, me encontró y a base de golpes me devolvió la razón. Volvía ser yo, y la odié. Me negué a verla, a quererla, a respirar el mismo aire que ella. Por primera vez la ví darse por vencida. Por primera vez, ví como se retiraba, como solo se iba. Lo creí perfecto, pero al no tenerla me dí cuenta de que era un error. La busque, asi como mismo me enseñó ella, de la misma forma en la que buscaba sus presas. La encontré, hermosa como siempre, en su trabajo, en lo que tanto ama hacer. Hice lo mismo que ella mucho tiempo y lo hice como el mejor. Muchos me envidiaron no solo por aprender a una sorprendente velocidad, no solo por subir a segundo al mando en poco tiempo, no solo por aterrar con una sola mirada, eso eran idioteces al lado de lo que sí envidiaban. Me envidiaban por que yo poseía lo que ellos no podrían poseer nunca, a ella.

Aún soy envidiado por ella. Nunca alcanzable, siempre altiva. Siempre a un paso adelante. Pobres inútiles. Yo que fui su juguete me quedé con ella. El mismo que solo era un estorbo, y un posible seguidor, un aprendíz. Algo fascinante para ella, algo nuevo, exótico, único. El juguete perfecto. Cambié por ella, y a pesar de que no me siento orgulloso, tampoco me arrepiento del todo. Gracias a eso la conocí. Ví cosas que nunca había visto e hice cosas que jamás pensé hacer. Cometí errores que avergonzaron a mi familia y perdí mi honor y el rumbo de mi vida. Me perdi por ella y me encontré por ella. Ahora me encuentro en mi casa, viviendo una vida casi normal. Sigo siendo una tortuga mutante. Pero no soy cualquiera, soy la tortuga que sorprendió a sus hermanos, aunque no de una forma buena. Soy el que se olvidó del código de honor y deshonró a su familia. Soy el que hablaba de la pureza en el corazón y se dejó llevar por lo impuro. Soy el mismo que protegía las vidas, incluso la de sus enemigos, el mismo que mató a decenas de personas sin razón alguna. Soy aquel que amaba y terminó odiando a muerte, incluso a su familia. Aquel que hablaba de organización e hizo de su vida un desastre. El que hablaba de la cordura y compasión, y maté como un loco a gente inocente. Aquél que comenzó ayudando en una pelea ajena, y terminó creando una guerra personal. Aquel que siempre trataba de mantener su alma limpia atravéz de la meditación, y terminé maldiciendo de placer mientras ensuciaba mi alma y manos con sangre. Ese es el que soy, el que a pesar de todo error se levantó.

Ese soy yo, Leonardo Hamato. Terminé casándome con una asesina en serie, la mejor de todas, la que todos buscan, pero nadie sabe que es lo que buscan. Aquella que tiene sangre de asesina, porque toda su familia lo era, la misma que solo sabe hacer eso, porque así la enseñaron. Un ángel negro, de eso me enamoré, de ella me enamoré y en eso me convertí. Ahora vivo una vida tranquila, una vida que jamás pense tener. Vivo en la guarida, aún con mi familia, quienes a pesar de todo me perdonaron. Terminé creandome una vida que jamás hubiese aceptado si no me hubiese enamorado, pero el amor nos cambia, a veces para bien, y a veces para mal. Ya no mato personas inocentes, solo a los malos. Ya no tengo compasión con el enemigo, no hay por qué. Debo decir que el más sorprendido de todos fue mi hermano Raphael. Al parecer creía que yo era un ángel inquebrantable, pero no es así, nunca lo fuí y nunca lo seré. Algo sí puedo decir, luché y gané, porque aunque no la haya cambiado del todo, ya no es la mujer sádica que era antes. Sigue siendo una asesina, eso no lo podré cambiar nunca, pero ahora tiene corazón, ya no és la máquina asesina que solía ser. La amo, me casé con ella, y espero dos hermosos hijos. Ahora viene el cambio drástico, estamos disfrutando de la vida ahora, porque cuando ellos lleguen...

... Adiós al Angel Negro...

... Para siempre.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen reviews.

Acepto criticas, siempre y cuando no olviden el respeto.


End file.
